La obra de Mako
by NoisulIvone
Summary: Leve universo alterno en que Mako ha preparado una obra de la bella durmiente con ayuda de toda la pandilla de Honnōji. Todos los papeles se han dado al azar ¿Qué personaje le ha tocado a quien? Demencia total.
1. La obra de Mako pt1

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demande.**

**Kill la kill fanfiction**

** La obra de Mako**

Un gran escenario estaba instalado en la gran arena que era patio central de la academia Honnōji, con un gran telón rojo extendido a lo largo de la estructura. Frente a este, se encontraban las butacas para los espectadores, donde un grupo de estudiantes y la familia Mankanshoku esperaban con ansias el inició de la función.

Mako fue la primera en salir de entre el telón rojo con un gran guion en las manos.

– ¡Bienvenido todos! –habló la chica con una gran sonrisa saludando al publico –. ¡A esta puesta en escena de la Bella Durmiente!

El público aplaudió con entusiasmo.

– ¡Para hacerlo divertido hay un pequeño cambio! ¡Mientras voy narrando la historia los personajes serán libres de decir lo que deseen mientras se apeguen al guion que iré describiendo! ¡Y hay un toque final! ¡Los personajes fueron asignados al azar y los actores desconocen los papales que desempeñaran los otros, por lo cual se llevaran una divertida sorpresa! ¡Ahora empecemos con la obra!

De nuevo el público aplaudió con entusiasmo, mientras el telón rojo se abrió para mostrar un escenario barato que simulaba ser una corte real, alumnos disfrazados de cortesanos llenaban el lugar. En el centro de este se encontraba un trono dorado donde Kiryūin Satsuki estaba sentada, vestida y arreglada con gran detalle como un monarca, con capa, corona y cetro. Con su revelación, el público aplaudió con más fuerza.

–Había una vez un bello reino, regido por un rey justo –comenzó Mako a narrar el cuento siguiendo el guion en sus manos.

– ¡Arrodíllense, cerdos con ropas! –bramó Satsuki desatando una ovación en el público y una reverencia de sus cortesanos.

–Este rey lo poseía todo lo que un gran monarca podía desear –continuó Mako –, incluso un avión privado; pero lo que nunca había logrado obtener era un heredero. El rey y la reina vieron múltiples de doctores, incluso un medico brujo, hasta que finalmente tuvieron una bella bebé.

Ante esas palabras Iori Shirō hizo su aparición en el escenario ataviado como una reina con larga cabellera dorada y cargaba un bulto recubierto en mantas en los brazos. Su rostro estaba tan rojo mientras se acercaba a Satsuki.

–Te ves muy hermosa, Iori – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa.

–Por favor no se burle, Satsuki-sama –dijo él bajando la mirada.

–No es una burla, es un autentico cumplido.

–Con el nacimiento de la princesa –siguió Mako –, los reyes tomaron la decisión de hacer una gran fiesta en su honor.

– ¡Mi leales súbditos! –dijo Satsuki poniéndose de pie –. ¡Vengan a alabar la belleza de la princesa!

Con esas palabras, Iori descubrió el bulto que llevaba en brazos revelando a Guts. El pobre animal llevaba un chupete en el hocico, un mameluco al cuello y un sucio pañal. Al encontrarse libre de las mantas, Gut comenzó a babear la cara de la reina Iori con desesperación.

– ¡Guts, quieto! –le gritó Mako mientras el público se reía con locura.

–Realmente la princesa ha obtenido la belleza de la reina –dijo Inumuta Hōka haciendo su aparición en el escenario. También iba vestido como un monarca, con corona y todo, pero no tan extravagante como Satsuki.

– ¡Inumuta! –soltó Iori rojo como tomate.

–El rey incluso invitó a su antiguo aliado –continuó Mako –, para formar una nueva alianza con la unión matrimonial de sus hijos.

–No estoy muy seguro de querer a esta criatura como hija política –dijo Inumuta sujetando a Guts del pañal, mientras el perro intentaba alcanzar su rostro con su lengua.

–Con el matrimonio de nuestros, te permitiré acceso total a los archivos de la nación –le ofreció Satsuki sin mucho interés –. Tienen toda la información de mis tierras.

–Sabes exactamente como convencerme, mi amigo –aceptó Inumuta devolviéndole a la reina su bebe.

–Pero no solo invitaron a viejos amigos –dijo Mako leyendo el guion –, también llamaron a las hadas para que bendijeran con su magia a su querida hija.

Todos los presente en el escenario se volvieron hacia la izquierda esperando la llegada de las hadas, pero nadie entró a escena.

– ¡Dije: las hadas llegaron para bendecir a la recién nacida! –soltó Mako forzando la salida de los actores que representaban las hadas.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando Gamagōri Ira, Miksugi Aikurō y Kinagase Tsumugu entraron a escena portando sus trajes del Nudist Beach, pero con un ligero cambio, ya que llevaban tutus en las cinturas y alas traslucidas en las espaldas. Gamagōri estaba completamente sonrojado, Tsumugu se mantenía indiferente, solo Mikisugi parecía ser el único que lo disfrutaba.

– ¡Mankanshoku! –bramó Gamagōri desesperado y completamente avergonzado –. ¡¿Por qué debo mostrarme de esta manera tan impropia?! –le gritó a Mako tratando de reducirla con su gran tamaño.

– ¡¿Qué es lo que dice, Gamagōri -senpai?! –le respondió Mako creciendo e imponiéndose tanto como él –. Usted aprobó ser parte de las obra, aceptó seguir todas las reglas del juego; si se niega ahora, perdería su honor. Sería como si decepcionara a la misma Sastsuki-sama!

– ¿Mi honor? –musitó Gamagōri antes de retomar su posición todo apenado –. Disculpe, Satsuki-sama –agregó haciendo una reverencia al rey.

–Muy bien, hadas –continuó Satsuki continuando con la obra que parecía disfrutar mucho –. La he invitado el día de hoy por el gran festejo de mi hija. ¿Cuáles son regalos que han traído a la princesa?

–Por supuesto, mi buen rey –habló primero Aikurō adelantándose a las otras dos hadas. Se acercó a la princesa que yacía aún en los brazos de Iori y la señaló con su varita mágica –. Mi regalo para la princesa será el don de la belleza, que necesita desesperadamente –agregó viendo con desagrado al perro cuya baba caía hasta el piso –. Poseerá la gracia y elegancia de una dama –continuó mientras realizaba algunas poses provocativas –, su dulce carácter cautivará hasta la fiera de las bestias.

Cuando terminó su discurso, Aikurō tocó la frente de la princesa con la punta de la varita y esta intentó atraparla con sus dientes. Al final el hombre se hizo a un lado para dar paso a Gamagōri, quien con firmeza se paró frente a la princesa y la reina.

–Mi don para la princesa será el de la inteligencia –dijo la hada rubia sacudiendo su varita sobre la cabeza de la princesa.

– ¡Usted puede hacerlo mejor, Gamagōri-sempai! –le gritó Mako sacudiendo el guión en el aire.

Completamente sonrojado, Gamagōri se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar nuevamente:

–La princesa será una dama culta, de buenos gustos y del don de la palabra. Tendrá una sed de conocimiento y disfrutara de una buena lectura junto a la chimenea. ¿Mejor?

Se volvió hacia Mako, quien levantó su pulgar en aprobación. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se paró junto Aikurō, juntos se volvieron hacia Tsumugu que permaneció serio con los brazos cruzados. El semblante del hombre demostraba su falta de interés por participar en la obra. Pero antes de Tsumugu llegará a decir algo en contra de la presentación, unas bombas de humo cayeron sobre el escenario liberando una ráfaga de humo rosado, que sorprendió a todos los actores de la obra.

– ¡Wow! –exclamó Mako –. ¿Acaso será un mal presagio?

Pero sus palabras fueron calladas con una estridente y chillona risa, cuando el humo finalmente se dispersó, Jakuzure Nonon hizo su entrada recostada en un flamante diván rojo, cargado por unos sexys esclavos. La chica llevaba un bello vestido de bruja entre rosado y negro, con un gran sombrero sobre la cabeza.

–Jo jo jo –rió nuevamente cuando sus esclavos posaron su diván junto al trono del rey –. Ha sido muy descortés de su parte no invitarme a la fiesta de la princesa, su majestad –la joven bajo de su asiento/transporte y se acercó a la reina y al bebé en sus brazos –. ¿Están seguras que es suya? Tal vez se las cambiaron en el hospital, porque no se parece nada a su majestad.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, malvada bruja? –dijo el rey Satsuki señalando a la recién llegada con su cetro.

–Viene a arruinarles el festejo –comentó Jakuzure acercando su rostro peligrosamente a la princesa –, pero tal vez no sea necesario, esta criatura es tan fea que no creo que ni la magia la salvaría –entonces la princesas extendió su lengua y lamió completamente el rostro de la malvada bruja.

– ¡No debiste hacer eso, princesa! –dijo Mako completamente cautivada por la obra.

– ¡Muy bien, princesita! –soltó Jakuzure con furia apuntando a la princesa con su barita mágica –. ¡Pagaras por tu insolencia!

–Tú fuiste la que acercó el rostro –soltó Inumuta acomodando sus lentes.

– ¡Silencio! –bramó la malvada bruja –. ¡Maldeciré a la princesa con una horrible maldición! ¡Cuando cumpla los dieciséis años, la princesa será arrollada por un monopatín en su primera salida del castillo y caerá en estado vegetativo que solo podrá ser revertido por un neurocirujano, pero nunca existirá escuela de medicina en este reino! ¡Muaja ja ja ja!

Acto seguido, la bruja se lanzó sobre su diván y sus esclavos la sacaron del escenario mientras ella seguía riendo en carcajadas.

– ¡Dios mío! –gritó Mako –. Esa malvaba bruja ha maldecida a la pobre princesa. ¿Qué harán los reyes para salvar a su preciosa hija?

– ¿Eh? –soltó Iori totalmente desconcertado –. Ah… sí. Mi rey ¿Qué es lo haremos por nuestra pobre hija?

–Si me permiten sugerir algo –comentó Inumuta llamando la atención de los reyes afligidos –. Tengo una solución para este predicamento. Podría mandar a mi hijo, el príncipe a una escuela de medicina en el extranjero para que se especialice en neurocirugía y así pueda salvar a su prometida. Claro, si su majestad es tan amable de pagar las colegiaturas.

–Me parece bien –dijo el rey volviendo a tomar asiento en su trono.

– ¡Esperen un momento! –bramó nuevamente Mako –. Falta un regalo de una de las hadas.

Con esas palabras todos los actores del escenario se volvieron hacia Tsumugu que no había cambiado su expresión y actitud. Finalmente, soltó un suspiro y se acercó a la princesa.

–Mi regalo para la princesa será un par de subfusiles UZI CZ modelo 25 –dijo sacando el par de armas de su espalda –, con estabilizadores que mejoran la precisión del disparo y una dotación masiva de balas. Si la malvada bruja planea algo más, la princesa está preparada para todo.

–Fue muy amable del hada en pensar en todo –dijo Mako continuando con su narración mientras los actores permanecían sorprendidos por el regalo del hada –. Ahora es turno de que pasen los años hasta el cumpleaños dieciséis de la princesa. Pero eso es hasta el siguiente acto.

Y se cerró el telón.


	2. La obra de Mako pt2

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demande.**

**Kill la kill fanfiction**

Durante el intermedio.

Matoi Ryūko subía adormiladas las interminables escaleras que conducían a la academia Honnōji. Sus pasos eran lentos y bostezaba continuamente.

–Ryūko, no debiste haberte desvelado si tenías que levantarte temprano –le comentó Senketsu volviendo su único ojo hacia ella.

–Cállate –le soltó ella dirigiéndose al uniforme que llevaba puesto –. Tú eras el que quería ver la lluvia de estrellas.

–No necesitabas quedarte conmigo toda la noche.

– ¿Qué querías que hiciera? –dijo ella jalando la tela de Senketsu –. ¿Desvestirme en el techo de la casa para dejarte ahí a solas, mientras bajaba media desnuda? Suena desquiciado.

–Pero ahora vamos tarde para reunirnos con Mako –siguió Senketsu sin perder la calma en su voz –. ¿Para qué nos pidió que fuéramos a Honnōji?

–No tengo idea–dijo Ryūko con duda mientras cruzaba el umbral de entrada a la academia. Mako le había hecho prometer el día anterior que participaría en una recreativa actividad que tenía planeada. Ryūko tenía sus dudas, pero le era difícil decirle "no" a su amiga a pesar de no tener idea de que le tenía preparado.

Las dudas de Ryūko aumentaron cuando contempló el gigantesco escenario que yacía en el patio central de la academia.

– ¿Qué diablo es todo esto? –murmuró ella sorprendida viendo a los alumnos de la academia disfrazados.

– ¡RYUKO-CHAN! –bramó Mako desde un extremo del escenario, pero en abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba delante de Ryūko –. ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Apenas llegas a tiempo, pronto será tu turno se salir!

– ¿Eh? –soltó Ryūko si comprender –. ¿Qué es lo que dices, Mako? ¡Aaaawwww! –exclamó una vez que su amiga la jaló del brazo para llevarla a toda velocidad a unos vestidores temporales que yacían junto al escenario.

–Necesitas cambiarte de inmediato –agregó Mako lanzándole a los brazos diferentes piezas del vestuario que tenía que usar –. Queda poco tiempo.

– ¡Mako, espera… no entiendo que es todo esto…!

Pero Ryūko no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que Mako la empujó dentro del vestidor.

–Es una obra, Ryūko-chan –le explicó Mako lanzando más piezas del vestuario por encima de la cortina que cubría el vestidor –; y estas a punto de salir al escenario.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó Ryūko alarmada sacando sola la cabeza de entre las cortinas del vestidor –. ¡YO NO PUEDO ACTUAR EN UNA OBRA!

–Pero tú me lo prometiste, Ryūko-chan.

– ¡Pero no pensaba que fuera una obra! ¡Además no se los diálogos!

–No los necesitas, tontita –dijo Mako empujando con amabas manos la cabeza de Ryūko de nuevo dentro del vestidor –. No hay diálogos en esta obra, solo necesitas subir al escenario y seguir mis instrucciones. Ahora termina de vestirte que estoy ansiosa de verte con el traje que seleccione.

Con un gruñido, Ryūko comenzó a cambiarse de Senketsu por el vestuario del personaje. Estaba un poco sorprendida con la selección de Mako, extrañada con la idea de su amiga de una obra y un poco apenada por la realidad de tener que subir al escenario. Cuando finalmente terminó de colocarse las ropas correspondientes, apartó las cortinas del vestidor revelando su aspecto ante Mako.

– ¿Qué tal me veo? –le preguntó al salir del pequeño cubículo que servía de cambiador.

Mako se volvió de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Ryūko y sus mejillas tomaran un intenso color carmín al contemplarla con el vestuario completo.

– ¡Woow! –soltó Mako emocionada –. ¡Ryūko-chan, te vez increíble!

Fin del intermedio.


	3. La obra de Mako pt3

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demande.**

**Kill la kill fanfiction**

**Siguiente acto.**

De nuevo Mako fue la primera en salir al escenario mientras las cortinas rojas continuaban cerradas ocultando la próxima escena. Carraspeó la garganta antes de continuar leyendo el guión de la obra.

–Debido a la horrible maldición que lanzó la bruja, la princesa fue forzada a permanece encerrada en el castillo por ordenes del rey. La joven no tuvo amigos más que los muebles de su habitación que les dibujo caritas felices. Cuando finalmente cumplió los dieciséis años, los reyes decidieron que había llegado el momento de comenzar los arreglos de su matrimonio.

El telón se abrió revelando la misma decoración de la corte, con el trono del rey Satsuki en centro, pero él no se encontraba a la vista; solo la reina estaba en escena.

–Hi.. hija mía –llamó Iori a la princesa un poco cohibido –. Ven con tu madre, hija mía. Ha llegado el día que conozcas a tu prometido.

Pero nadie acudió al llamado de la reina.

–Princesa, es hora que salgas –volvió a intentarlo Iori, sin obtener resultados. La reina se volvió hacia Mako un poco confundido y encogiendo los hombros.

– ¿Eh? –soltó Mako sin entender que sucedía –. Entonces, la princesa acudió al llamado de la reina.

Pero la princesa seguía sin salir.

– ¡Maldita sea! –bramó Nonon desde el extremó opuesto del escenario, lo cruzó a marcha decidida frente a todos los espectadores hasta llegar al otro lado. Una vez que desapareció de nuevo de la vista del público, un montón de gritos acompañados de golpes se hicieron escuchar desde ese lado del escenario –. ¡Que salgas de una buena vez!

– ¡NO!

– ¡Es tu turno, idiota!

– ¡No voy salir vestido de esta manera!

– ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! –bramó de ultimó Nonon antes de que Sanageyama Uzu saliera disparado por la patada que le había propinado Nonon en el trasero –. ¡Deja de actuar como niñita y se una princesa, simio!

Sanageyama se puso de pie de un brinco y rojo como tomate, dejando caer a sus lados la esponjosa y voluptuosa falda de su vestido verde. Debido a la rudeza de Nonon, la tiara dorada sobre su cabeza estaba chueca y casi por caerse.

– ¿Por qué diablos debo de ser la princesa? –murmuró para sí el joven sumamente apenado.

– ¡Porque fuiste el ultimo en selecciona personaje, idiota! –bramó Nonon demostrando su buen oído.

– ¡Fui el ultimo porque no quería participar en esto! –le gritó Sanageyama a Nonon completamente furioso.

–Todos tienen que participar en la obra escolar –dijo el rey Satsuki saliendo a escena –. Esas fueron mis órdenes.

La mirada autoritaria de Satsuki provocó que el joven se tragara su vergüenza y se resignara a continuar con el indecoroso papel que le había designado.

– ¿Me llamarón, padres? –dijo entre diente y bajando la vista.

–Mi dulce princesa, el día de hoy cumples dieciséis años –dijo la Iori retomando la obra – y conocerás a tu prometido.

–Genial –masculló la princesa Sanageyama completamente alicaído –, esto se pone cada vez peor.

–Y no tienes idea de lo que falta –le aseguró el rey Inumuta también saliendo a escena, luego se volvió a Satsuki para dirigirle un saludo –. Mi buen amigo, he traído a mi hijo para cumplir nuestro pacto y según lo acordado se ha graduado de la universidad como medico neurocirujano.

–Muy bien –dijo Satsuki dando la orden –. Hazlo pasar.

Los actores en escena se volvieron todos a unos de los extremos del escenario en lo que el último actor se unía a ellos.

–Quiero presentarles a mí hijo el príncipe –dijo Inumuta colocando su mano sobre el uno de los hombros de Ryūko. La chica estaba ataviada con las finas ropas de un caballero, con una capa roja a los hombros, una corona en la cabeza y el pañuelo de Senketsu al cuello.

– ¡¿Ella?! –gritó Sanageyama estrepitosamente señalando a su rival con el dedo –. ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

–No tengo idea –respondió Ryūko con indiferencia cruzando los brazos –. Mako me puso este disfraz y me dijo que subiera a escena. Ni siquiera se dé que se trata todo esto.

–Bueno, tú eres el príncipe… –comenzó a explicar Inumuta antes de que fuera interrumpido.

– ¡¿Cómo que ella es el príncipe?! –volvió a gritar Sanageyama completamente exasperado.

–La verdad es que hice trampa con el papel de Ryūko, porque no fue al azar –dijo Mako rascándose la nuca mientras confesaba –: Ryūko-chan siempre esta rescatándome de todo tipo de peligros por ese para mí es como un príncipe –continuó la chica levemente sonrojada sujetándose el rostro con ambas manos, mientras en su mente divagaba con todas las veces que Ryūko la había salvado –. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, es su deber rescatarme porque todas la veces que he estado en peligro es porque han querido llegar a ella. Pero también no se puede culpar a otros por la acciones de unos, así técnicamente debe ser culpa de ustedes por secuestrarme constantemente. Entonces, Sanageyama-senpai no debería quejarse que Ryūko-chan sea el príncipe, por es culpa de él, el resto del consejo escolar y de la misma Satsuki-sama que vea Ryūko-chan como un príncipe.

El monologo de Mako fue precedido por un inconfundible silencio de incomprensión. Ryūko solo soltó un suspiro sin darle importancia las razones de su amiga, mientras los demás miraban a Mako con extrañeza.

–Sigamos con esto –dijo el rey Inumuta aclarando su garganta para llamar la atención –. Mi hijo el príncipe ahora se casara con su prometida la princesa –siguió indicando a Sanageyama con la mano.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –ahora fue Ryūko la que gritó completamente sonrojada –. ¡No voy a casarme con… eso!

– ¡Pues como si yo quisiera casarme contigo! –bramó Sanageyama furioso y completamente rojo –. ¡Además, eres muy bajito para ser príncipe!

– ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –le respondió Ryūko avanzando hacia él igual de furiosa y roja.

– ¡Lo que oíste! –insistió Sanageyama chocando su frente contra la de ella. Ambos trataron de empujar al otro solo con el contacto de sus cabezas, mientras gruñían como perros furiosos y se lanzaban miradas llenas de odio.

–La verdad, no eres muy alta Ryūko –comentó Senketsu.

– ¡CALLATÉ!

–Adolecentes –comentó Satsuki sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

–Estaba claro que la química entre el príncipe y la princesa fue instantánea –comentó Mako en lo que el telón volvía a cerrarse. Gritos se escucharon desde el otro lado mientras los participantes acomodaban escenario para la próxima escena –. Pero mientras el castillo estaba lleno de amor, en otro lado el reino no existía ese sentimiento. La bruja decepcionada con el tiempo que llevaba su maldición sin llevarse a cabo enfurecía cada vez más.

El telón volvió a abrirse revelando una mazmorra oscura decorada con telarañas, miles de frascos de pociones y un caldero falso de cartón al centro del escenario. Jakuzure se encontraba a un costado recostada sobre su diván móvil.

– ¡Que aburrida estoy! –dijo ella con una expresión de completo fastidio –. Tanto tiempo planeando mi venganza y no he recibido mi gratificación. He hecho de todo contra el reino para hacerlos perder la fe en sus gobernantes, y nada resultó. Les he mandado hambruna y se alegran porque bajaron de peso, maldije a su amada princesa y la mantienen a salvo dentro del castillo, destruí todas las instituciones educativas y ahora le resulta más fácil controlar a su pueblo analfabeta, e inclusive los atormente por siete días y siete noches con música de los setenta y terminaron haciendo una fiesta disco –la bruja comenzó a patalear y jalarse el cabello –. ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?!

–Necesito cumplir mi venganza sobre la princesa –murmuró para sí dejando a un lado su rabieta –, es la única forma que podre ser feliz. ¡Sabandija! ¡Ven de inmediato! –bramó con fuerza llamando a uno de su súbditos. Mataro con un mameluco rojo hasta la cabeza, unas pequeñas alas de demonio, cuernos y una cola de diablo se acercó a la bruja desplazándose como un simio.

–Me llamó, mi malvada ama –dijo el chico sujetando la bota de Nonon y comenzando a besarla.

– ¡Detente, sabandija! –la bruja lo apartó con desagrado de un patada –. ¡Trae mi bola de cristal inmediatamente!

–Sí, mi ama –contestó el diablito con un saludo marcial antes de salir disparado del escenario y rápidamente regresó cargando una mini televisión sobre su cabeza –. Aquí esta, su malvada entidad.

La bruja Jakuzure comenzó a circular sus manos sobre la pantalla.

–Bola de cristal –dijo con los ojos cerrados –, dime el mejor método para llevar a cabo mi venganza –abrió sus ojos para mirar la pantalla –. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Canal no disponible, por favor contacte a su operador de cable! –agregó con un gruñido y lanzando la televisión de una patada –. ¡Pedazo de porquería! ¡¿Acaso nunca podré acabar con esa maldita princesa?!

–Mi ama –la llamó su diablillo sujetando con delicadeza el tobillo de la bruja –, por favor permítame encargarme de la princesa, le prometo no decepcionarla. Haré que se cumpla su maldición a como dé lugar y así usted me recompensara –dijo el chico frotando su mejilla contra la bota de Jakuzure.

–Mas te vale, inútil –bramó ella sujetándolo del cuello del mameluco para acercarlo a su cara –. Porque si te atreves a decepcionarte, terminaras peor que un evangelista en un concierto de heavy metal.

–S…sí.. sí, mi señora –dijo Mataro intimidado –. Prometo no decepcionarla.

–Mas te vale –agregó la bruja dejando caer al diablillo al suelo –. ¡Ahora, ve y cumple mi venganza! –dijo de ultimo entregándole un monopatín e indicándole la salida. Mataro salió disparado del escenario mientras el telón rojo volvía cerrarse.

– ¡Wow! –exclamó Mako –. ¿Qué estará planeando esa sabandija? Pobre de la princesa que se había hecho de tan poderosa enemiga, probablemente sea su culpa por haber lamido su cara cuando era un bebé. Eso no fue muy cortes de su parte, en algunas partes del mundo eso está penado por ley, o eso creo. Pero si regresamos con la princesa, ella no tenía la menor idea del peligro que corría, pero estaba tan distraída por la emoción por su boda con el príncipe, que empacó varios de sus vestido, comida y salió del castillo durante la noche sin decirle a nadie a donde iba, ni cuando regresaría.

El telón volvió a abrirse revelando un escenario oscuro que representaba el jardín del castillo. La princesa Sanageyama se escabullía pegada a la pared, llevaba en la cabeza un pasamontañas con su tira de diamantes encima de este.

–Pero no le resultó muy fácil –agregó Mako –,había muchos guardias protegiendo el castillo –un par de alumnos disfrazados como vigilantes con armaduras y linternas de manos pasaron junto a la princesa fingiendo no verla –. Tuvo que utilizar mucha astucia para poder eludirlos –y contradiciendo sus palabras, la princesa tomó un arbusto de cartón y madera que formaba parte del escenografías y golpeó a los guardias en la cabeza, dejándolos inconscientes de verdad.

– ¡Oh por dios! – gritó Mako espantada mientras la princesa Sangeyama se retiraba el pasamontañas y colocándose de nuevo la tiara sobre la cabeza.

– ¡Soy libre! –exclamó triunfante levantado los brazos.

Pero su canto de victoria fue muy prematuro, ya que Mataro salió de uno de los extremos del escenario a toda velocidad montado el monopatín. Fue directamente hacia Sanageyama golpeándolo directamente a la altura de las rodillas provocando que callera, para luego pasar encima de él, dejando marcado las ruedas del monopatín a lo largo de su espalda.

– ¡Oh por dios! –exclamó nuevamente Mako –. ¡La bruja malvada ha cumplido su venganza contra la princesa! ¡La pobre ha sido arrollada por el monopatín dejándola en estado de coma! ¡Ahora que será de ella! Sus padres no encontraron su cuerpo a las afuera afueras del castillo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Las luces se encendieron de inmediato alumbrando el escenario fingiendo la luz del día. La reina Iori fue la primera en correr hacia el cuerpo de la princesa Sangeyama, se arrodilló junto a ella tratando de mostrarse desconsolado.

–Mi pobre hija que te ha pasado –dijo la reina Iori sin actuar correctamente su dolor.

– ¡Un momento, Iori-san! –lo interrumpió Mako repentinamente –. Su hija está en un aborde de la muerte, debe verse muy dolido como si le arrancara el corazón.

–Ah… de acuerdo –dijo Iori un poco confundido –. ¡Mi hija… hay mi hija! –volvió a intentarlo recargándose sobre el cuerpo de Sanageyama fingiendo llorar.

– ¡Más sentimiento! –bramó Mako exigiendo más emoción.

– ¡HAY MI HIJA! –soltó Iori a todo pulmón sujetando a la princesa del cuello de su vestido para luego sacudirla violentamente. Sanageyama no pudo seguir fingiendo estar inconsciente debido a las constantes sacudidas que le daba la reina –. ¡Mi hija! –lloró una última vez antes de soltarlo de golpe y cubrirse la cara con las manos.

–Ya mi reina –dijo Satsuki entrando a escena y posando la mano en el hombro de Iori, mostrándose claramente indiferente –. Sabíamos que un día esto pasaría, por eso estamos preparados. ¡Guardias! ¡Llamen al príncipe! ¡Debe de operar rápidamente a mi hija para salvar su vida!

–Su majestad, el príncipe no se encuentra en el castillo –mencionó uno de los guardias que acudió al llamado de su rey –. Su padre el rey necesitaba una nueva conexión USB, así que fueron juntos a RadioShark.

– ¡Insolente cerdo con ropas! –gritó Satsuki intimidando al pobre hombre – ¡No me importa si tienes que ir hasta el centro comercial, pero debes traer aquí de inmediato al príncipe!

–No tan rápido –dijo sorpresivamente la bruja apareciendo en escena. Airosa y petulante, la bruja Jakuzure posó su pie sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de la princesa, mientras Mataro a su lado la picaba con un palo –. ¿De verdad piensan que tan fácil podrán salvar a su amada princesa?

La malvada bruja soltó una estrepitosa carcajada cuando otros alumnos también disfrazados de diablillos entraron a escena llevando una enorme reja de acero y la extendieron por todo el escenario.

– ¡Su salvador el príncipe tendrá que pasar por mis súbditos del mal, si quiere llegar a su amada princesa!

Jakuzure soltó otra carcajada mientras presionaba el tacón de su bota en la espalda de Sanageyama.

– ¡Oi, para eso! –se quejo la princesa dejando su actuación de inconsciencia – ¡Cala!

–Cállate, simio –dijo la bruja aplastando la cabeza de Sanageyama con su cetro –. Se supone que estas en coma.

– ¡Que malvada bruja! –opinó Mako una vez que se cerró nuevamente el telón –. ¿Cómo pude haber gente tan mala? Ahora, que hará el príncipe que sepa que su amada princesa está en coma y bajo las botas de la bruja. Tendrá que recurrir a todo su valor para poder salvarla. Pero, eso será hasta el siguiente acto.

Final del segundo acto.

* * *

También estoy dibujando a varios personajes de la obra, entre ellos el príncipe, la bruja y, el rey y la reina. Aún me falta las hadas madrinas y la princesa. Ya que los termine todos estarán en mi pagina DeviantArt y Tumblr. Yo aviso cuando.


	4. La obra de Mako pt4

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demande.**

**Kill la kill fanfiction**

**Ultimo Acto**

–Bienvenidos sean todos a este último acto de la puesta de escena de la bella durmiente –comenzó a narrar Mako mientras el escenario permanecía nuevamente cubierto por las cortinas rojas –. Hasta el momento nuestra historia ha marchado espléndidamente: la princesa creció para convertirse en una bella y hermosa mujer, el príncipe se enamoró totalmente de ella y estaban por casarse cuando la maldición de la malvada bruja finalmente cayó sobre ella y la pobre terminó en estado de coma, mientras, el reino ha sido capturado. Ahora será deber del príncipe salvar a su amada y vencer a la villana de esta historia. Así empieza el último capítulo de la bella durmiente.

Las cortinas del escenario se abrieron de par en par, y a su vez, lo espectadores aplaudieron respetuosamente a pesar de que la obra narrada por Mako no era exactamente misma que ellos estaban presenciando. Cuando finamente se descubrió la escenografía, se pudo contemplar el reino aún rodeado por la reja de acero, con al rey del reino vecino y su hijo el príncipe al otro lado.

–Salimos por cinco minutos y nos cierran las puertas –comentó Inumuta tomando una fotografía de la escenografía con su celular –. Esto va directo a facebook.

–Pero tú insististe en ir a conseguir ese estúpido equipo nuevo –se quejó Ryūko cruzando los brazos –. Aunque así es mejor, no hay boda.

–Eso no es escusa –objetó Inumuta con la dignidad en alto –. Hay compromisos en esta vida a los que no se puede dar simplemente la espalda, en especial cuando se ha dado la palabra. El honor de un hombre está reflejado en sus actos y su benevolencia.

– ¿De dónde diablo sacaste eso? –soltó Ryūko mirándolo de soslayo.

–De internet –contestó Inumuta mostrándole el celular con el dialogo que acababa de pronunciar.

–Clásico de ti perrito –se burló Nonon apareciendo al otro lado de la reja, de nuevo era transportada por sus esclavos sexys en el diván móvil –, no siempre puedes solucionar todo con tus aparatos –continuó antes de soltar una carcajada –. Dime, ¿cómo podrás vencerme con tu patética tecnología?

–Fácil –dijo Inumuta recorriendo su dedo por la pantalla de su celular –; puedo contactar a las autoridades informando que tienes en tu posesión armas biológicas que planeas utilizar en un ataque terrorista. Es cuestión de minutos, todo un equipo de fuerzas especiales aparecerá para llevarte detenida.

– ¡Eso no se vale! –bramó Jakuzure furiosa poniéndose de pie sobre el diván –. ¡Alumna inferior, dile que eso no está permitido! –agregó dirigiéndose a Mako.

–Lo siento, Jakuzure-senpai –contestó Mako rascándose la barbilla –, pero yo no puedo interferir en eso.

–Mala suerte, serpiente.

La bruja malvada estaba roja de la furia y lanzando pestes cuando finalmente su mente ideó una alternativa.

– ¡SAVANDIJA! –gritó ella a todo pulmón, dañando con su voz los oídos del rey y le príncipe, que rápidamente se los cubrieron con sus manos.

Acudiendo a su llamado, Mataro salió a escena montado en su monopatín a toda velocidad, levantado una estela de polvo detrás de él, en cuestión de segundos alcanzó a Inumuta arrebatándole su celular de las manos.

– ¡Mataro! –soltó Ryūko sorprendida cuando la ráfaga de viento le sacudió la capa.

– ¡Ahora es mío, cuatro ojos! –exclamó Mataro sacudiendo el celular de Inumuta sobre su cabeza.

– ¡Devuelve eso de inmediato! –bramó Inumuta histérico, persiguiendo a Mataro hasta que ambos salieron del otro lado del escenario.

–Ja ja ja –se rió la bruja malvada de Ryūko –. Mi maldición finalmente ha dejado a la princesa en coma, he dormido al resto del reino con una presentación de fotografías de las últimas vacaciones del sapo y alejado de ti la ayuda que podía darte tu padre, príncipe. Ahora ¿qué harás para salvar a tu princesa?

–Nada –contestó Ryūko cruzando los brazos nuevamente con indiferencia –, y no es mi princesa.

–Espera, Ryūko -kun –dijo repentinamente la voz de Mikisugi detrás de ella poniéndole los pelos de punta –. Es tu deber como príncipe salvar a la princesa.

Pero no solo había llegado Aikurō, sino las tres hadas madrinas. Ryūko permaneció atónita mientras sus ojos pasaron por cada uno de ellos, después de unos segundos estalló en risas tan poderosas, que hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al piso. Jakuzure se contagió rápidamente del humor de Ryūko y también se burló de las hadas.

– ¡Oh mi dios! –bramó Mako alarmada –. ¡Las hadas acaban de matar de risa al príncipe!

– ¡BASTA DE RISAS, MATOI! –gritó Gamagōri rojo como tomate sujetando a Ryūko de la capa y alzándola del suelo –. ¡No es tan gracioso! ¡Guarda la compostura! –pero su gritó solo logró que la chica contuviera la risa por unos breves segundos antes soltar nuevamente una carcajada. Resignado y avergonzado, el hada Gamagōri dejo caer al príncipe, que no le importó dar contra el suelo, y definitivamente no detuvo sus risas.

–Ya dejo de ser divertido –aseguró Jakuzure volviendo a tomar asiento en su diván móvil –. ¡Vengan mis leales sirvientes! –gritó y a la orden, un grupo de estudiantes disfrazados como Mataro de diablillo entraron a escena llevando lanzas, trinches y bastones –. ¡Acaben con ellos!

Los sirviente malévolos no dudaron ni un instante en lanzarse contra los buenos del cuento. Gamagōri y Tsumugu respondieron al ataque, el primero luchando a mano limpia y el segundo con sus armas de fuego cargadas de salvas. Mikisugi en cambio se inclinó sobre Ryūko que aún no paraba de reírse y la alzó del suelo.

–Reacciona, Ryūko-kun –dijo el hada sacudiendo al príncipe de los hombros –. Te necesitamos.

– ¡Vamos, Ryūko-chan! –la llamó Mako desde un extremo del escenario –. ¡Es ahora cuando necesitamos un héroe!

–Ryūko, tal vez esta obra no sea de tu interés –le dijo la voz Senketsu –, pero le prometiste a Mako ser parte de ella. Será mejor que dejes de reírte y actúes el papel que te corresponde, o de lo contrario Jakuzure te abra derrotado.

–Eso nunca –dijo Ryūko recobrando la compostura y parando en seco sus risas.

–Llegó el momento de lucirte, Ryūko-kun –agregó Mikisugi limpiando una lagrima de la risa que colgaba de las pestañas de Ryūko, ella respondió apartando sus manos de un bofetón.

El príncipe se puso de pie listo para el combate, pero cuando desenfundo su espalda descubrió que en lugar de ella, llevaba un pergamino de papel. Al desarrollarlo se dio cuenta que se trataba de un titulo en medicina.

– Mako ¿qué carajos es esto? –le preguntó a su amiga completamente extrañada –. ¿Cómo se supone que pelee sin mi espada?

–Huy… –soltó Mako levemente sonrojada y con la lengua de fuera –. Perdón, Ryūko-chan. Creo que se me escapó el detalle. ¡Espera un momento, de inmediato la traigo! –agregó a gritos mientras corría a los vestidores en busca de la espada.

– ¡Mako! –la llamó Ryūko sin éxito.

Ryūko hubiera deseado que se parara la obra mientras Mako buscaba la espada, porque los secuaces de la bruja no les importó que ella se encontrara desarmada cuando se lanzaron en su contra. Por suerte para Ryūko, era muy ágil y fácilmente podía esquivar sus golpes. Noqueó algunos a mano limpia, mientras las hadas le ayudaron a vencieron a los restantes.

–Bien, ahora es tu turno, bruja –bramó Ryūko airosa posando entre los cuerpos inconscientes de los diablillos secuaces de la villana –. ¡Ah!... ¿A dónde rayos fue? –exclamó sorprendida al percatarse que la bruja había desaparecido del escenario sin dejar rastro.

–A este ritmo nunca terminaremos esta obra –comento Mikisugi a un lado del príncipe.

–Esto se está volviendo frustrante.

– ¡YA TUVE SUFICIENTE! –bramó Gamagōri perdiendo la compostura. El príncipe y las otras dos hadas lo miraron sorprendidos –. ¡Ha sido una vergüenza tras otra! ¡Ya deseo deshacerme de este ridículo disfraz! –siguió el alto joven marchando hacia la reja de acero.

– ¡Oi, Gamagōri! ¿Qué vas a hacer? –le preguntó Ryūko un poco asustada.

– ¡DARLE UN AVANCE A LA HISOTRIA! –contestó el hada atajando con sus manos la reja de acero que los alejaba del reino. Con un grito de batalla, Gamagōri arrancó con todas sus fuerzas la reja de acero y la arrojó lejos del escenario, frente la mirada incrédula de los espectadores como del resto del elenco.

Gamagōri respiró agitado hasta que Mako regresó con la espada de su amiga, abrazada contra su cuerpo.

– ¡Ooooohhhh! –exclamó Mako con los ojos desorbitados –. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

–El hada Gamagōri arrancó la reja con sus propias manos –comentó Mikisugi mientras el príncipe alcanzaba la espada que le había traído su amiga.

– ¿Es eso cierto, Gamagōri-sempai?

–Lo siento, Mankanshoku –dijo Gamagōri recobrando la compostura –. Pero hay que seguir adelante, si queremos terminar la obra a tiempo. ¿Qué sigue ahora?

–La princesa –respondió Tsumugu también deseando acabar con esa ridiculez.

Al terminar sus palabras, desde uno de los extremos del escenario empujaron una mesa con ruedas que se deslizó suavemente sobre el piso de madera hasta detenerse frente a los demás actores. Sobre ella estaba la princesa recostada y sumida en el coma.

– ¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Ryūko.

Las tres hadas le lanzaron una mirada profunda.

– ¿Qué?

–No lo sabes, Matoi –dijo Gamagōri –. Debes despertar a la princesa con un beso.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –gritaron al unisonó Ryūko y Sangeyama. El príncipe estaba completamente sonrojada y la princesa, que se suponía estar en coma, se levantó de la mesa en pánico y rojo de vergüenza.

–Cielos, Ryūko-kun –comentó Mikisugi con una sonrisita –. ¿No sabías que el príncipe debe salvar a la princesa con un beso?

– ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! –bramaron al mismo tiempo Ryūko y Sanageyama de nuevo.

– ¿Tú también, Sanageyama? –le preguntó Gamagōri posando su mano en el pecho del joven obligándolo a recostarse otra vez en la mesa –. ¿Acaso no conocían el cuento?

– ¡¿Te parezco el tipo de persona que lee cuentos?!

–Buen punto.

– ¡¿No esperan que lo bese de verdad?! –preguntó el príncipe aún sonrojada.

– Si quieres ¿puedo cambiar lugar con él por unas escenas? –se ofreció Mikisugi posando su brazo sobre los hombros de Ryūko. Ella lo apartó de un codazo en el abdomen.

Mientras todos discutían sobre el beso, Mako pasaba las páginas del guion rápidamente buscando la escena correcta. Cuando finalmente encontró la sección que buscaba, se dirigió al grupo de actores del escenario que había iniciado una acalorada discusión, acompañada golpes y tirones.

– ¡Ya lo encontré! –soltó ella llamando la atención de los personajes sobre el escenario –. El guión dice que la princesa esta inconsciente por una fuerte contusión y necesita una urgente neurocirugía para poder despertar, no un beso.

Ryūko dio un respiro aliviada.

– ¿No beso en la bella durmiente? –comentó Gamagōri –. Debe de haber mucha gente decepcionada en este momento. Ahora, mejor terminemos de una vez con esto –siguió el joven empujando nuevamente a Sangeyama sobre la mesa –. Matoi, ven aquí para que operes a la princesa del cerebro.

– ¿Y cómo diablos voy a hacer eso? –dijo el príncipe parándose junto a la mesa donde permanecía inconsciente la princesa –. Lo único que tengo es mi espada –agregó alzando su espada roja y en forma de tijera. Sin decir más, la levantó sobre la cabeza de Sanageyama –. En fin.

– ¡Espera, Matoi! ¡Espera! –de nuevo se levantó la princesa en pánico, suplicándole al príncipe que se detuviera –. ¡¿Podemos brincarnos también esta escena?!

–Está bien, cobarde –dijo Ryūko bajando su espada y Sanageyama volvió a fingir estar en coma –. ¿Qué sigue Mako?

–Si el príncipe ya curó a la princesa con una neurocirugía, ahora debe despertarla de anestesia con ternura.

Ryūko frunció el ceño, pero aliviada que no incluía un beso. Se volvió a ver a la princesa que estaba recostada frente a ella y con un rápido movimiento del brazo, le soltó un puñetazo en la cabeza.

– ¡Eh, tú idiota! ¡Es hora de despertar!

– ¡Maldita sea, Matoi! –bramó Sanageyama levantándose por última vez y sobándose la cabeza –. ¡¿Eso era necesario?!

–Desde mi punto de vista, sí –contestó Ryūko con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

–Ryūko, creo que ese no es la forma en que se comporta un caballero –le puntualizó Senketsu al príncipe.

–Pero no soy un caballero –le respondió ella.

Pero dejando a un lado a la discusión del príncipe con su ropa, las tres hadas madrinas se arrodillaron frente a la princesa, cuando esta finalmente pudo permanecer de pie por su cuenta.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó ella.

–Somos las tres hadas madrinas que te bendijeron en tu primera fiesta –explicó el hada Aikurō poniéndose de pie –, fuimos nosotras quienes te dotamos de belleza e inteligencia.

–Yo las demandaría por fraude –murmuró Ryūko a Senketsu, que contuvo una risita que solo ella pudo escuchar.

–Ahora que la princesa esta despierta –señaló Tsumugu deseoso de acabar –, ¿la obra a terminado?

– ¡Eso quisieran!

La bruja reapareció en el escenario completamente sola y amenazándolos con su cetro mágico.

–Se acabo, bruja –dijo Ryūko dando un paso hacia adelante –. La princesa ha despertado, hemos liberado al reino y tu maldición ha pasado a la historia. ¡Ríndete de una vez! –agregó apuntándola con su espada roja.

–No, no, no –dijo ella sacudiendo su dedo índice –. Aún me queda un haz bajo la manga. Con gusto quiero mostrarles a mi dragón favorito: ¡Symphony Regalia Falsetto!

Jakuzure dio un brinco hacia atrás y cayó sobre la cabeza de un robot mecánico de más de tres metros de alto con forma de dragón. Estaba formado por diferentes piezas mecánicas e instrumentos musicales, sus ojos eran dos grandes faroles, sus alas estaban compuestas principalmente de cuerdas de guitarras y en su espalda, los esclavos sexys de Nonon le daban energía dándole vueltas a unas poleas. El dragón mecánico abrió sus gigantescas mandíbulas de metal revelando una bocina, de donde provenía un sonoro rugido.

–En ese caso yo también tengo el gusto de mostrarte mi dedo favorito –soltó Ryūko indignada alzando la mano para hacer una señal ofensiva, pero Mikisugi sujeto su muñeca antes de que lo hiciera y la jaló fuera del las llamas que escupió el dragón desde sus fauces mecánicas.

– ¡Wow! –exclamó Mako fascinada mientras la llamaradas escupidas por el dragón prendían fuego al escenario –. Excelentes efectos especiales –de la nada sacó una bolsa de palomitas y unos lentes 3D.

La bruja reía malévolamente desde la cabeza del dragón, mientras los buenos del cuento tuvieron que ocultarse en diferentes partes del escenario para escapar a las llamas.

– ¿Cómo venceremos eso? –peguntó Mikisugi cubriéndose la cabeza.

–Ni siquiera puedo acercarme para atacarlo –afirmó Ryūko a su lado.

–Primero debemos inmovilizar a su fuente de energía –confirmó Tsumugu señalando a los esclavos sexys.

–Pero no es posible acercarnos –objetó Sanageyama de panza al suelo – por el lanzallamas que controla la serpiente desde la cabeza del dragón.

–Lo que necesitamos es una distracción –sugirió Gamagōri encorvándose lo más posible para permanecer cubierto –, algo que bloquee su vista.

Con esa declaración todos volvieron la vista hacia el hada Aikurō.

–Ya sé en qué están pensado todos –dijo él sonriendo –, pero más vale que estén preparados.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Con cuidado de no ser objetivo de las llamas del dragón, cada unos se escabulló por su lado, y esperaron a que Mikisugi realizara su magia. Con una señal silenciosa, les indicó a todos que estaba por actuar.

– ¡Bruja malvada! –llamó su atención, mientras sujetaba las bastillas de su bata de laboratorio y cubriendo su cuerpo –. Atrae tu vista a… ¡esto! –y abrió su bata de par en par, revelando una prominente luz desde sus partes intimas.

– ¡Mis ojos! –gritó Nonon perdiendo el control de la cabeza del dragón.

Viendo la oportunidad que se presentaba, Tsumugu salió de su escondite cubriendo sus ojos de la luz con unas gafas oscuras y comenzó a disparar a los chicos que daban energía mecánica al dragón. Hubiera logrado abatirlos a todos pero se había quedado sin balas.

–Recuerda que uno de mis regalos eran un par de armas–dijo Sangeyama detrás de él llevando también unas gafas oscura y las armas que le habían proporcionado en su fiesta de bebé. Con un par de tiros certeros, acabó con todos los chicos sobre la espalda del dragón.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! –masculló Jakuzure sin comprender porque el dragón había dejado de moverse.

– ¡Ahora, Ryūko-kun! –exclamó Aikurō cerrando de nuevo la bata y cortando los rayos segadores de luz. El príncipe salió de un brinco detrás de él. Con un grito y ávidos movimientos de su espada, le cortó la cabeza al dragón.

La bestia mecánica se desplomó en pedazos y con ella, lo último que quedaba en pie del escenario. Mako al igual que el resto de los espectadores aplaudieron con entusiasmo.

–Arggg… –se quejó la bruja saliendo de los escombros cubierta de hollín – eso no se vale… –pero rápidamente fue callada por Ryūko que la aplastó posando su bota en la espalda de la Jakuzure.

Ya sin el escenario, el final de la obra se tuvo que realizar en piso terregoso del patio de Honnōji. La bruja yacía aún lado de los héroes atada y amordazada con una soga, retorcía como gusano intentando liberarse; pronto Mataro se unió a ella del mismo modo, cuando el rey Inumuta lo capturó al recuperar su teléfono celular. Por último, el rey Satsuki y la reina Iori se unieron a los victoriosos y celebraron el bienestar de su hija.

– ¡El reino fue salvado de la malvada bruja! –comenzó a narrar Mako con gran alegría uniéndose a los demás actores –. Y con la princesa a salvo, finalmente los dos reinos se unieron en uno con la boda del príncipe y la princesa, y vivieron felices para siempre –agregó sujetando a Ryūko y Sanageyama de la cintura, cada uno con un brazo y acercando lo más posible el uno del otro.

–Espera Mankanshoku –la interrumpió Sanageyama apartándola a un lado. Se volvió a colocar los lentes oscuros en el rostro –, pero ese no es mi final feliz. En realidad, descubrí mi verdadero potencia, así que yo y las hadas partiremos en busca de más aventuras y reinos desconocidos –con su palabras las tres hadas posaron detrás de él, cada una con su arma especifica y sus lentes oscuros en el rostro.

–Pero… pero ¿Qué hay del príncipe?

–Por mí está bien –le aseguró Ryūko con la mano en la cintura –. Además tengo un titulo de medicina que asegura mi futuro –agregó mostrando el pergamino que testificaba su grado académico.

– ¿Y los reyes?

–Mmm… ¿eh? –murmuró Inumuta desconcentrado. Estaba muy ocupado tomando fotografías con su celular de la bruja malvada maniatada (y gruñía furiosa), mientras el rey y la reina posaban a su lado como si ella fuera un premio de pesca.

–Bueno… si todos son felices, está bien por mí – comentó Mako alegremente dándole igual el resultado –. Espero que hayan disfrutado de nuestra puesta en escena de la bella durmiente, a sido un gusto para nosotros interpretarla. Muchas gracias por vernos –agregó despidiendo a los espectadores.

Con esas últimas palabras de despedida, todos los actores realizaron una reverencia.

Y fin de la obra.

* * *

Finalmente terminé!

Tengo que admitir que este capítulo no es tan cómico como el resto, es más de acción, pero es una buena e inesperada conclusión.

Quiero agradecer aquellos que les gusto este fic,y lo siguieron.

Por cierto, terminé varios dibujos de los personajes de la obra, se encuentran en mi pagina de Tumblr. Solo necesitan buscarme con mi seudónimo "noisulivone" en el buscador y darán con My crazy fan world.

Un fuerte abrazo a todos y hasta la próxima historia.


	5. Agradecimientos

**Gracias a todos por seguir "La obra de Mako"**

**Sin el apoyo y seguimiento de todos no habría sido posible.**

**Por favor compartanla con su amigos y disfruten juntos de esta historia.**

**Además los invito a seguir otro de mis fics con Kill la Kill: "Remembranzas vivas"**

**Y manténganse en contacto para futuros fics de Kill la kill y de otros fandoms, visita mi pagina principal para que descubras cuales son.**

**Te invitó a visitar mi galería en DeviantArt "noisulivone" donde podrás encontrar mi historias y cuentos originales, mi tira cómica "Angry Unicorn" y varios dibujos.**

**Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Hasta la próxima. **


End file.
